EGG - Stage I - A request for Help, a request for Evolution
by NexusShiker
Summary: Hello guys, welcome to the beginning of a new story. I hope you all like it. Kings from another dimension, after their battle and struggle over Evil, asking for help of their descendants; these will make a stand and continue the battle over this Evil, and earning they rightful place in each thrown of the Evolzar's land, Agia
1. Stage I

_**Stage I - A request for Help, a request for Evolution**_

This is a story is about Five teens, which change their lives in New Domino city.

There was once a boy, a 15th year boy named, Hugh, a lonely boy, who had only a few friends. At school of Northeast Domino city, he stayed behind one of the school's building, alone. No one dare itself to be near him, and he did that same thing, people started to think he was sick or had some mental problem, the reason why was when he was a little boy he and his parents decided to stay in the hotel, it was the Christmas eve, that eve ruined his life, during that night the hotel burned, and as the flames got stronger, the hotel started to get weaken until it gave up of standing up, the hotel collapsed no one knew why or how but they knew, that hotel wasn't the only building that collapsed, half of the city was devastated, and he and 12 people survived in a hotel with 85 people, living the rest of his life with no love from his mother, his father tried his best to keep his spirit up, but it was futile, years past and he kept with the same face, the same sadness and the same little happiness.

At school, he is one of the best students, but the teachers ask themselves:  
"How come a student with such grades doesn't have a lot of friends?"  
Hugh had friends, a few neighbors and a few students from his class. One night, a starlight night, he was at his grandparent's farm due to his father being at work and not available to take care of him. He decided to go for a walk around the crops, Hugh looked upon the sky and saw a shooting star and he wished.

- I wish to undo my marked past.

But as he wished, the shooting star started to become bigger, the shooting star was coming towards him. Hugh realized that it wasn't a shooting star but a meteor, scared, Hugh tried to run to avoid the impact but it seems that the more he ran the more it chased him, when it collapse with the ground it sent big multiple shockwaves that affect everything around Neo Domino city. Scientists were amazed that a small meteor could send powerful shockwaves and it didn't destroy any town with the impact.

Hugh was in bad shape, he ended up to be transported to a Hospital, and the impact left him temporary in coma. While sleeping, he could see it all, a teenager and a black dragon on his side, chasing Hugh like he was some prey. After a few months he woke up, but he could not make many efforts, he still needed to rest a lot a probably go to school a month later.

When that month end, Hugh left school and went to home, Hugh's home was far away from the city you may say that he lived on an abandoned farm, so he needed to catch a lot of buses to get home.  
During that day, on his way to home, he observed that he was being followed; Hugh felt something behind him, something that he felt before, something warm, while he was on the hospital. While being followed, Hugh got scared and didn't hesitate, he began to run, until he made a bad turn and end up in a dark ally, shadows were around him. Hugh turned around and yelled.

- What do you want from me?!

And then a reptile with strange tail appeared, Hugh was confused on how such a small thing could scare him. Little he knew, there was a bigger shadow behind him.

- Who are you? – Hugh asked

When Hugh asked, a big dragon came out of the shadows and answer.

- My name is Laggia, one of the Emperors of Agia and I need your help. – Said the big dragon


	2. Stage II

_**Stage II - The Descending Evolution**_

Hugh was scared seeing a legendary creature right in front of him; he started to rub his eyes to see if he isn't having any sort of hallucination.

- Is everything alright? You seem a little pale. – Laggia said, confused  
- Look I don't know what I am seeing, but surely is a dream or something of its kind. – Hugh said, Surprised and scared  
- A dream? Does this look like a dream to you? - Laggia asked, spitting fire to show Hugh what he was seeing was real.  
- Well now that you are meaning hurting someone and probably KILLING someone on your request, I don't want to participate on your help thing. – Hugh said, rejecting the dragon  
- Is it because what happen ten years ago? – Laggia said, noticing Hugh's face  
- Why do people always rely on hurting others?! Why can't they just sit still?! – Hugh yelled  
- It runs in your veins, Hugh. And everybody knows it that's why they are afraid of you, you shouldn't be afraid from a power that lives with you 24 hours. – Laggia Said, trying to calm him down  
- Who are you and how do you know my name, and my life?! – Hugh asked, while yelling  
- Like I said before, my name is Laggia, one of the Emperors of Agia and I need your help, finding my brothers or Evolution will be destroyed. And in exchange I will grant your wish. – Laggia Said, introducing himself again  
- Well I'm not helping you, ask another idiot to do it. – Hugh said, refusing his request again  
- There are only three idiots, but they don't have the heart that you have to use me – Laggia said  
- Use you? – Hugh asked, confused

Hugh notices the little reptile was trying to answer his question by giving deck with cards.

- This cannot be! How can YOU be on these cards?! – Hugh asked, shocked  
- I and my brothers started to belong to this game from beginning of live, until that unfaithful day that ruined our world and killing all life, since then we have been trapped in these cards until the day that meteor feel, but it only sent shockwaves to unleash true evil! And we got separated from each other; I need to find them and to stop this evil together. – Laggia Said  
- What will happen? – Hugh asked, intrigued  
- Time will tell us… - Laggia said, trying to not worry Hugh  
- Ok, I will help you. – Hugh said, accepting Laggia request  
- Thank you. – Laggia thanked Hugh

So Hugh became an ally to Laggia and agreed to help him on his quest to find his brothers to stop the evil that was threatening evolution, once he agreed to help him, Laggia used his powers, surrounding Hugh with rings of fire, scared and shocked, Hugh thought this was some sort of trap, he ended up passing out, but then the flames began to fade and Laggia was gone.

When Hugh woke up he thought that it was really just a dream or he just hallucinated a talking dragon that request him to find more dragons, but little he knew that wasn't hallucinated or a dream, those flames change him physically, he later began to hear the sirens of a police car, because some local people heard screams of a boy in a dark alley talking to himself, Hugh started to run to not be caught.

He noticed that he had changed, while running from the police his agility changed, he crossed streets avoiding any sort of vehicle, his speed and jump change too, the faces of everybody that witness him dropped, they literally dropped, the elderly people were talking about their grandsons and granddaughters, but they changed the subject to "kids of these days, with their running and jumping and avoiding traffic".

When he got home, his father was worry about him, for coming late than the usually.  
- Where were you? Why do I smell fire? Hugh's father asked  
- They were burning old stuff at the school and I went to see it. Hugh lied, he couldn't say what it really happen  
- You went to see that? What was the point of that? His father asked, amazed  
- No point actually, I was bored. Hugh said, while lying

Later, Hugh went to his bedroom and went to do his homework, the ones who weren't burned by Laggia's flames; Hugh notices the changes and started to think if that was the effect of those flames.  
Later on that night, nightmares invading Hugh's dreams, they were trying to stop Hugh from helping Laggia, but he end up to wake up, but the fear didn't end up when he wake up, when he turn on the light, he looked to the door of his room. Hugh jumped out of the bed, he saw a orange dinosaur observing him, scared Hugh tries to face the dinosaur, but the dinosaur begged Hugh to put his hand on his head, it seems that the dinosaur just wanted to be petted, Hugh was surprise with the dinosaur, but the main question was, who was that dinosaur and how did it got in Hugh room, Hugh tried to sleep but he was distracted because the dinosaur was looking to the window, like he was protecting Hugh.

The next morning the dinosaur wasn't on his room anymore, but the little reptile was outside the house playing with a little ball, Hugh was confused, why did it appear again, Hugh decided to see to the little reptile and try to talk to him.  
- Hello there little buddy, I wasn't expecting to see you again, how are you? – Hugh asked

Appearing from behind, again, Laggia answered Hugh's question to the reptile.  
- He is good, very happy with his new toy, by the way he doesn't talk neither the dinosaurs, only the dragons can talk. – Laggia said  
- Oh it's you, did you said dinosaur? So you know who does that dinosaur belongs to and who is it? - Asked Hugh being amazed for seeing Laggia again  
- We don't like to be treated with the "it" word, we are not things you know, his name is Cerato and it belongs to you. – Laggia said, angry for what Hugh said  
- To me? How? – Hugh asked, once again amazed with Laggia's words

Laggia lift out his arm and flames started to surround Hugh's body again until they enter through his body and then cards were extracted from his body.

- Hgh…Why do I feel so week? – Hugh said, feeling down on his knees.  
- Try to grab one card. Laggia said, knewing the pain but Hugh needed to know what the consequences are.  
- Hgh… I feel a bit better but I still can't stand up. – Said Hugh. Grabbing a card in front of him.  
- Grab the whole deck you'll see that you will be much better. – Said Laggia

After a while Hugh was back on his feat

- I fell much better, I fell like a new fresh guy. Oh and 1 more thing, what the hell did you do to me!? You did the same thing on the alley. – Hugh asked  
- On the alley, I was fusing your soul with mine, you might notice the speed, and agility that you got, and now I just showed you what gives you strength, you cannot lose this deck, if you do, then you will suffer the consequences. – Laggia said, explaining everything  
- Ok, so what do I do with these? Well I know how to duel, but shouldn't I hide this deck since "Evil" is after you? - Asked Hugh  
- Ah! That's a good question, that deck is locked on your body, only my flames and your will to fight can unlocked them, but you will need to train with this deck here against me. And we will start your training now. - Laggia said, being intrigued with Hugh's question  
Ok… - Hugh said

-"Duel!" Said both Hugh and Laggia.


	3. Stage III

_**Stage III - New Forces!**_

-"Duel!"

Laggia's Turn  
Hugh: 8000 Laggia: 8000

My turn, draw, first I play the spell card  
Returning of Evolution  
(Discard 1 "Evoltile" from your hand; Special summon 1 "Evolsaur" from your hand.)

I'll discard  
"Evoltile Wec"  
(ATK: 800 DEF: 500 LV2 When this card is discarded you can special summon 1 "Evolsaur" monster from your deck.)  
To special summon Evolsaur Diplo and chain with "Wec" effect when it's discarded I can Special Summon 1 "Evolsaur" monster from my deck, I special summon

"Evolsaur Styra"  
(ATK 1800 DEF: 600 LV4 When this card is special summon by a Evoltile effect you can Special Summon 2 "Evolsaurs" from your deck.)  
Styra's effect activates, I can special summon 2 "Evolsaur" monsters from my deck, I Special Summon another Diplo and a Evolsaur Vulcano, I Overlay my two Diplos for Evolzar Laggia and Descendant and Vulcano for another Evolzar Laggia I set 2 cards and end my turn.

Hugh's Turn  
Hugh: 8000 Laggia: 8000

Draw.

(Wow talking about a great move and so many combos to try… Even if this is my first time with this deck, I feel like I know how to use this deck) – Hugh thought while looking at his hand.

I activate the spell  
"Wave Impulse"  
(The activation of this card cannot be negated. Until your End Phase: Your opponent cannot activate any card effect.)

then I activate the spell  
"Rapid Evolution"  
(If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon 1 "Evolsaur" monster from your hand).

to special summon Evolsaur Cerato, then I set a monster and activate a spell  
"Flippness"  
(Flip a face-down monster: The flipped monster stays face-up until the End Phase. During the End Phase: Destroy the flipped monster.)

Flippness lets me flip a face down monster so I flip my Evoltile Westlo and activate his effect. To special summon  
"Evolsaur Xepti"(ATK: 1700 DEF: 100 When this card is special summon by a Evoltile effect destroy 2 spell or traps that you opponent controls) and activate his effect to destroy your 2 face-downs. Then I Overlay my two Evolsaurs for my Evolzar Laggia and I activate this next spell  
"Xyz Strength"  
(Select 1 Xyz monster: Detaching a Xyz material from the selected monster; the selected monster gains 1000 and can attack 2 times until your end phase)

By detaching a material from Laggia and this card lets me attack twice times and increase Laggia's ATK by 1000. Now go Laggia, attack those two monsters. And with this, I end.

Laggia's Turn  
Hugh 8000 Laggia 6000

Draw, Now I activate my trap from my graveyard,  
"Evolution Meltdown"  
(During your Draw Phase: If your opponent destroyed all of your monsters the turn before of this: You can banish this card and 1 of your destroyed monsters; Inflict equal to its ATK to your opponent.)

So all that I need to do is to banish 1 Laggia and this card so you take 2400 of your life points, then I activate my second trap from my graveyard which is the same, to inflict more 2400, then I activate "Necklace of Destruction" from my hand by paying 1000, I can destroy 1 monster you control and we both take equal to its atk. But I not done yet, I summon Cerato to finish you up.

Hugh Chain

I activate Call of the haunted to bring back my laggia, and since cerato is determined to attack, Laggia will be its new target so you take 500 and cerato is destroyed.

Laggia Turn (Continuation)

I End.

Hugh's turn  
Hugh 800 Laggia 2600

Draw, First I summon Evoltile Odonto and atk you directly with laggia and odonto to win the duel.

Hugh 800 Laggia 0

After Long hours of training, Hugh and Laggia talked about the duel  
- You're dueling skills are impressive. – Laggia said, exhausted with the duel  
- Thanks, these hours were really hard. – Hugh thanked.  
The conversation continue but it was interrupted  
- Hugh! Come on! It's dinner time – Hugh's father shouted.

The time passed and the training started to become more intense. Laggia was watching Hugh, during school duels or other duels and trying to develop strategies.

One day on a Monday morning, Hugh's father was going to wake Hugh but it seems that he wake up earlier than the usual, normally Hugh meets with a friend on Mondays evenings.  
- Hey John, are you ready? - Hugh asked with a good mood.  
- Hugh? What are you doing here? Normally you are too lazy to come here in the morning. - John said, surprised.  
- Well, I decided to come here and show that I've improved dueling skills. – Hugh said.  
- Ok then, let's see what you got. – John challenged Hugh.

Both duelists chose an arena to duel.  
"Duel!"

John turn  
Hugh 8000 John 8000

My turn, Draw, first I summon Armed Dragon lv 3 then activate level up! I special summon Armed Dragon lv 5 then activate  
Dragon Roar  
(Add 1 Level 7 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your deck to your hand.)  
With this card I can add 1 Level 7 or lower dragon from deck and I'll add Red-Eyes B. Dragon, next I activate Double Summon, to summon Red-Eyes B. Chick to tribute it to special summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon from my hand, I end.

Hugh's turn  
Hugh 8000 John 8000

Draw, I activate  
"Machine Factory"  
(Discard 1 Machine-Type monster from your hand; Add 1 level 4 Machine-Type from your deck to your hand.)

I'll discard 1 Machine-Type to add 1 Machina Gearframe, then summon it and activate his effect to add Machina fortress then discard it and yellow gadget to summon the discarded Fortress, then I attack with fortress and destroy Armed dragon lv5. Set a card and I end.

John turn  
Hugh 8000 John 7900

Draw, I activate  
"Dark Cave with Red eyes"  
(Add 1 Red-Eyes monster from your deck to your hand.)

To add Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, then I going to tribute the original and summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon there are total of 3 dragons so it gets a 900 boost and it goes to 3300 ATK, and it is going to attack your fortress.

Hugh Chain

I won't let you, I activate  
"Machine Engine from the grave"  
(If a Machine-Type monster is target as an attack target: Special summon a "Gadget" monster from your graveyard in Defense Position. the special monster become the target.)

So I special summon Yellow Gadget and he becomes Red-Eyes new target.

John Continuation

Fine, Red-Eyes attacks your gadget, then I Activate  
Twin Dragon  
(Select a Dragon-type monster from your graveyard and Special Summon it. If there is another dragon type monster on the field: The Special Summon monster's level becomes the same as the Dragon-Type monster on the field.)

I Special Summon the original Red-Eyes and its gets the same level as Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and next I'll overlay them to Xyz summon Red-Eyes Overlord Dragon I end.

Red-Eyes Overlord Dragon  
[Rank 9/Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 3000]

2 Level 9 Red-Eyes monsters  
This card's effect(s) are negated when this card has no attached Xyz Materials. You can't activate this card's effect(s) on the turn you summon this card. This card gains 400 ATK and DEF for each Dragon monster on your graveyard. Once per turn: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to destroy a card on the field, if the destroyed monster attribute isn't DARK: inflict 300 x the destroyed monster Level to your opponent.

Hugh turn  
Hugh 8000 John 7900

Draw, I Activate  
"Recycling"  
(Add 1 Machine-Type monster from your graveyard to your hand)

to I return yellow gadget, so I summon it and add 1 green gadget from my deck to my hand. And discard him and another green gadget to special summon Machina fortress from my graveyard, the one that I discarded on my first turn to activate Machine factory. Next I'll overlay these two monsters to summon

Machina Dragon  
Rank 7/EARTH/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2800

2 Level 7 Machine-type monsters  
This card's effect(s) are negated when this card has no attached Xyz Materials. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Machine-type monsters you control gain 800 ATK. Once per turn: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-type monster from your hand or Graveyard. If the detached Xyz Material is a "Machina" monster: you can also add 1 "Machina" monster from your Deck to your hand. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: you can draw 2 cards.

And activate his effect I detach 1 xyz material and special summon Green Gadget from my graveyard and Machina Dragon effect activates, If the detached Xyz Material is a "Machina" monster I can also add 1 "Machina" monster from your Deck to my hand, next I normal summon  
Machina Supporter  
(ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Each Machina monster you control gain 500 ATK and DEF.)

My Dragon had 3800 attack points but thanks to supporter it gets more 500 points, I activate Limiter Removal now its 8600 ATK now go my dragon, attack Red-Eyes Overlord Dragon, and my green gadget, Gearframe and supporter attack him directly.

Hugh 8000 John 0

As the duel ended, both duelists started to have a small chat.  
- From the looks of it, you've got better. – Said John  
- Thanks, you were pretty good too, John. – Said Hugh accepting the complement

Hugh noticed the time and saw that was time to catch the bus to go to school.  
- Oh I gotta run, see you later! – Hugh said, while waving to John.  
- Cya! – John shouted.

As he ran as faster he could, with the help of Laggia he got there in time. On the bus there were two guys that were looking to him with a suspicious look, when Hugh got out of the bus, the two guys got out as well, since then they started to stalk Hugh and starting to shouting him, Hugh was discussing with Laggia what to do.  
- (I don't like the looks of this, what do you think I should do?) – Hugh asked.  
- (Don't worry, I got your back.) – Said Laggia

The two guys noticed he was going to ignore them, so they decided to take some actions, one of them put himself in front of Hugh and the other from behind said.

- Hey kid, why are ignore me? – One of the bullies asked.  
- Hey that's a nice backpack what's it's in it or better yet why don't you give us everything you got. – The other said.  
- Didn't you hear him, give us everything you got! – Said the front bully.

Hugh was still in silence.  
- (Hum… where's that backup?!) – Hugh Asked

They softly touch Hugh's backpack and tried take it out by force, but in that moment, Laggia took some actions of his own. While touching the backpack the bullies' hands began to set fire, so he let go the backpack, the other got distracted and from Hugh chest came out flames it started to pursuit the guy in front, Hugh took the opportunity to grab his backpack and ran to school, while running Hugh started to talk to Laggia.

- What the hell was that?! – Hugh asked.  
- Don't worry, as my guardian I need to protect you. Like you need to do in, the future. – Laggia said.  
- Am I so important for you? – Hugh asked.  
- Yes, you are the only one that can handle my power. – Laggia said.  
- Yeah, I can see why. – Hugh said.  
- Speaking in important, we need to start now looking for my brothers. – Laggia recommended.  
- Yeah I know, but I can't seem to find the time, with this school stuff, I can't leave my home to go search for your brothers, I need shelter you know – Hugh said.  
- I know. – Said Laggia.

After school, when Hugh was at home doing his homework, his father was watching his favorite show but it was interrupt by the latest news.  
- "We interrupt this program to say important news, the downtown just suffered an attack of a monster, and these sources confirm that it is truly a monster." – The news reporter said while showing the monster's footage on TV.  
- Hugh, come watch the news! – Hugh's father shouted while watching the news.  
- (Hugh we need to get there and fast.) – Laggia shouted.  
- (I see…) Dad I'll be outside near the ruined crops. – Hugh said.  
- Watch the time, I want you here for dinner time. – Hugh's father warned him.

On the street, Hugh grabbed his Bicycle and he got on top of it.  
- (Hugh we don't have time for this! We won't make it in time.) – Yelled Laggia  
- (Then what how do expect to get us there?) – Said Hugh  
- Summon me. – Said Laggia  
- Summon you? Are you crazy? How can I do that?! – Asked Hugh  
- You just need to focus! You've got the power to summon me since the moment we've been fused together. – Said Laggia

Hugh got off his bicycle and grabbed the card, he focused and Shouted,  
- The Empowering Age of True Evolution! The Might of Dinosaurs Becomes the Wrath of the Mighty Dragon! Exceed Summon! Burn Away All Opposition! Come Out Evolzar Laggia. – Hugh chanted to summon Laggia.  
- Excellent, now get on my back, this will be the fastest way to go to downtown. – Laggia said.  
- Then you have to tell me how in the hell did Cerato appeared in my bedroom? - Hugh asked.  
- I let him out for the lolz. Now let's go! – Laggia said.

As soon they got to Downtown, they saw destruction, fire, and saw the Dragon, a while white dragon.  
- Dolkka stop this madness. – Laggia shouted, while landing.

The dragon turns around and saw Laggia and Roared.


End file.
